Arranged Destiny
by aerie-art
Summary: The two countries, brought together by the marriage of the prince and princess. And just how will this arranged marriage between two unwilling royals turn out? Most likely OOC; AU; X27; Fem!27; 'M' for paranoia; You've been warned!


**A/N: Ok! Random story idea! Probably OOC and it's AU! You've been properly warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! (If I did I would probably have paired Tsuna with Xanxus...) XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

_Vongola Kingdom:_

The prince sat to his father's right, glaring and scowling as was usual. To see him participating in the Council of the Kingdom of Vongola, however, was completely abnormal. Some advisors had even offered to check his forehead to make sure the heir to the kingdom was healthy and not so ill that all of his habits had been switched. To the advisor's constant questioning and nagging, the prince had snapped, telling them to mind their own business. That quieted them down quickly, none except for Lord Reborn and few others were willing to incite his wrath.

"The war with the neighboring dictatorship of Millefiore has taken its tolls on our eastern borders, Your Majesty." One of the head advisors said. At those words, the Ninth King of the Vongola Kingdom took a deep breath and closed his tired eyes.

"Yes, our supplies are slowly diminishing, and our people are dying. We cannot produce weapons quick enough, or even simple things like crops. The eastern part of our country is where our crops are grown. As it is, the Vongola Kingdom will shortly starve to death…" another said quietly.

"Tch. Trash, don't you think we don't know that? What do you take me for, a moron?" the prince hissed, throwing his glass of tequila at the advisor.

"Xanxus, calm down. They are only reminding us of what is to come. Tell me, advisory committee, what is your plan of action?" The Ninth King, Timoteo Vongola, asked.

"To the west of our country is a sea-bordering nation, the small Kingdom of Sawada. They are well known for their crop outcomes, and they are also known for their weaponry." And advisor stated.

"They are also most famous for their intelligence and spy networks. What is it that you are getting to?" the Ninth asked.

"The kingdom relies heavily on its intelligence networks, it barely has a military. The exact opposite of our large kingdom. The advisory committee believes that if a treaty was to be made between the countries, it would benefit both. They would have military protection, while we have access to their intelligence networks."

"Not a half bad idea." Another advisor agreed.

"We would need a strong treaty." The Ninth King stated obviously.

"Which is why we propose a marriage contract." Lord Reborn said finally. All of the other advisors quieted at the man who was known as the Head Advisor, the most trusted advisor of the Ninth King and one of the most dangerous men in the Vongola Kingdom, if not in the whole world.

"The kingdom only has one heir, a fragile girl of about fourteen years of age." Another advisor pitched in.

"And who is supposed to marry this girl?" the Ninth asked angrily.

"The Crown Prince." Reborn stated, pulling his signature fedora hat down over his eyes. Xanxus, who had been barely paying attention, shot up.

"Fuck no!" he yelled as he threw his alcohol and anything else available around the room. After awhile into his rampage, he stomped out of the room.

"Oh, look, you made Xanxan angry!" Luce giggled.

* * *

><p>Nine figures sat around a table, complete serious emitting from their auras. One was the Ninth King, and the other eight were known as Arcobaleno Advisors, the top advisors of the Vongola Kingdom.<p>

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, kora? What happens if he kills her?" Lord Colonello asked, absentmindedly stroking his pet hawk, Falco's, feathers. His blue eyes roamed around the table, trying to assess what the other advisors and their king was thinking.

"Hmph. I'm sure the brat will be fine." Lord Reborn stated, a sly smile on his lips.

"What makes you so sure?" Lady Lal Mirch asked.

"I've met her before. She isn't as fragile as one would think. After all, I trained her." Reborn stated calmly.

"I was once in Sawada. Their princess intrigued me, so I sent some kidnappers so I could perform a few experiments on her. They all came back, on the verge of death and wrapped in Christmas paper." Verde said absentmindedly, not noticing the look of horror that most of the advisors sent him.

"HAHA! I bet I could have kidnapped her!" Lord Skull voiced.

"Shut up, kora!" Colonello yelled at him, hitting him with the butt of his rifle in the stomach. As Skull lolled about the floor, crying out in pain, the rest continued to discuss.

"Enough of this. Lords Reborn and Colonello, as well as Lady Lal Mirch will go to Sawada to begin the treaty." The Ninth sighed before standing up and leaving the room.

"Well, I certainly hope Xanxus doesn't kill her, still."

* * *

><p><em>Sawada Kingdom: <em>

"Tsunako-hime!" a silver-haired young man of about fourteen years old yelled frantically, running up and down the corridors, searching for the missing princess. It was his time to guard the princess, and he had lost her…again.

"Maa, maa, now Gokudera, Tsuna is probably in the library or gardens." A fellow Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto, tried to console the frantic Hayato Gokudera.

"Shut up, baseball freak!" the Storm Guardian hissed, waving his weaponry (dozens of dynamite and explosives) around menacingly. The Rain Guardian laughed it off, used to the Storm's constant anger and threats.

"Octopus head! If you want Tsuna, go check the library! She's in there." Another fellow Guardian, the Sun, jogged past.

"Oi! Lawn head, I am not an octopus head!" the Storm growled out before stalking away towards the library.

"For disrupting the peace of the palace, I will bite you to death." Yet another Guardian, the Cloud, suddenly appeared. He raised his tonfas towards the Storm Guardian.

"S-shit!" the Storm yelled before taking off. He didn't have time to deal with injuries inflicted by Kyoya Hibari today; he was in charge of the princess' protection for two more days! How could he protect the sole heir to the throne if he was in the palace's infirmary?

The Rain Guardian laughed a bit, watching in amusement as the Storm and Cloud "played a game of tag" and the Sun jogged around the courtyard. The youngest Guardian, the Lightning, suddenly ran past, followed by a child who had suddenly appeared at the palace one day, called I-pin. Lambo apparently had stolen some of I-pin's sweets again. Yamamoto smiled as the two children rushed past, quickly followed by the two's caretakers, a royal scholar's daughter, Haru Miura, and the Sun Guardian's own sister, Kyoko Sasagawa.

"It sure is lively today, right, Yamamoto?" the princess herself suddenly appeared by the Rain's side. Yamamoto agreed with her as the two continued to watch the goings of the palace. The sudden passing of a familiar mop of light brown hair caught Tsuna's attention.

"Fuuta!" she called out. The boy in question turned around, an innocent look on his face and his ranking book under his arm.

"Yes, Tsuna-nee?"

"Shouldn't you be with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan?" she asked.

"I couldn't find them." He responded. Tsuna sighed before taking the younger boy by the hands.

"Then let's go search for them!" she declared.

"Kufufufufu, why go search for them when I could take over your body now?" the sudden appearance of one of the two Mist Guardians startled Tsuna.

"Mukuro!" she screeched. The blue-haired male only smiled.

"Mukuro-sama, we're late for an appointment." The second Mist Guardian appeared.

"Kufufufu, alright Chrome-chan. Until tomorrow, Tsunako Sawada." The two Guardians suddenly disappeared, creating a frown on Tsuna's face.

It was a good thing the royal palace rarely had visitors, they would probably think that the entire country was insane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOC, right? I dunno, I'm a bad judge of IC/OOC. Random idea and yet another X27 (Fem!27). But I really love how Yama is just standing there staring while all hell breaks loose around him. XD  
><strong>

**-Aerie**


End file.
